The Search for Paradise
by hardy101
Summary: Mabel always dreamed of someone saving her from her nightmere that shes living, but she never knew her preys would be answer, follow her as her  prince charming showed in his harley and his cut and took her away
1. Chapter 1

**The Search for Paradise By Hardy101**

Chapter 1- The begining

Hello everyone my name is Mabel Winters, and this is my story. I must warn you it's not a pretty story. When I was young my mother died in a car accident. I survived. My mom was trying to help me into the car. When a drunk driver hit my mother as she was getting into the car. My father blamed me for my mother's death. See my dad is in a local biker gang called the SONS OF ANARCHY. No one knows what the sons really do except for the people who are involved. Anyway back to me. My dad turned in his Harley and cut for alachol and a studded belt. He turned abusive and would beat the shit out of me. I always dreamed of someone saving me from this nightmare I'm living in. I never knew my prayers would be answered. Here is how my prince charming showed up on his Harley and his cut and took me away.

**Age 12**

**Slap! **I was suddenly on the ground as teeth fell out like raindrops releasing from the sky. I smelled the rotten underwear left to decay on the concrete floor. I gazed up, and saw a shadow lurking at me. Grabbing me by the ends of my toes. ***Crack***I feared to look beneath me for I knew I was falling apart.

"AHHHHH" my bone was popping out my toe like confetti. It was pitch black and swollen.

"I said to have this shit cleaned by the time I got home from the club." My father yelled as he stood over me.

"I'm sorry daddy please I had to stay after school for detention." I begged as I started to back away from him and move until I hit the cabinet behind me.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he moved closer.

"You can never do shit right!" He yelled as he kicked me in the ribs.

"Daddy please" I begged as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled as he begin to kick me even harder.

"It should of been you dead instead of your mother. You're the reason she's dead. You killed her you fucking whoe." He screamed at as he grabbed my hair and picked me up.

"Go to your room!" He screamed as he threw me out of the kitchen. I cried and ran upstairs.

That was the day I learned to never talk back or let him see my emotions.

**Age 14**

He came in, his feet stomping on the ground, shoving a piece of paper into my face. My father asked what that was, and I took the paper and read it. When I was halfway done, my eyes widened and my mouth was agape. My heart was beating so fast- yet dying at the same time. Sweat was starting to form on my forehead. I looked up at him, with hopelessness and fear. My hands trembled, and I dropped the paper.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and raised me into the air, my toes barely touching the floor. His mouth was wide and open, spit flying out. I didn't hear any words, because all I could think of was the pain that I would feel any moment. He shook me violently, my neck cracking and his nails in my skin.

Throwing me onto the floor, he fiercely walked to the kitchen, and pulled out a wooden baseball bat from behind the fridge. I stared at it, my eyes beginning to water and burn. I had to run. My legs twitched, and I stood up, walking backwards until my back hit the wall. My father stepped closer and closer to me, his fist clenching the bat.

I got onto my knees, and begged him for forgiveness. I didn't want him to hit me. Not again. Tears left my eyes like water breaking open a dam.

"Please don't do this. Please don't hit me." My hands covered my head- it was an instinct. I could hear the sound of the bat being raised quickly into the air, and I braced myself.

The burning sensation of the bat pounding onto my back made me fall flat onto the ground, and I cried out. He kept on hitting me, stronger and with more force after every strike. The pain slowly grew into numbness, and soon, he stopped. My father dropped the bat onto the ground, his breathing heavy and fast. My crying and whimpering deafened me, as I could only make out the 'idiot,' 'useless,' and 'dumbfuck's that he yelled out. My back was tingling and aching, my body sore and stinging.

"Stand up" He ordered, so I did. Not looking at his face. His hand slapped my right cheek and I stumbled over my steps. Banging my waist onto the corner of the computer desk. I crouched over in pain, and my father punched me in the face and stomach. I tumbled over and laid on the ground, coughing and unable to move.

My body was still trembling. Blood left from my mouth and onto the floor, which I had to clean up later. Content with his punishment, he yelled out something once more, and walked out of the living room, leaving me alone in pain.

**Age 17**

"Dad I'm home" 17 year old Mabel called out as she walked into the house to find the couch where her father always laid at empty. Mabel walked farther into her house, she stopped when she spotted her dad laying face down on the kitchen floor.

"Dad" she yelled as she throw her bags on the floor and raced toward her father. She kneeled down to help him up.

"Let go of me you good for nothing piece of crap." Billy growled as he pushed her away and sat up.

"You need to lay down dad, let me help you." Mabel begged as she tried to help him but he grabbed her and threw her against the cabinet where she hit her head.

Mabel began to feel dizzy but she knew that she had to stay awake.

"I should have done this awhile ago." Billy yelled as he grabbed a gun and began to move closer to his daughter.

"This is it." Mabel thought to her self as he kept getting closer and closer.

"Say hello to your mother for me." Billy said as he clicked the gun and aimed it at Mabel.

"What the hell is going on here!" Mabel heard someone yell then she heard the gun go off and felt her whole body getting numb.

"Shit Billy what the hell." She heard an older voice yell as Mabel began to close her eyes.

"Clay she's hurt." Mabel heard a raspy voice say as the voice got closer and closer.

"Shit she's only a kid." She heard another voice say.

"Juice take her back to the club house. Jax call your old lady tell her to meet us at the club house and bring supplies." A older voice barked out orders. Mabel felt her self being lift.

"Happy" She heard the voice say.

"Yeah boss?" That raspy voice said.

"Take care of him." The older voice said.

"Hell yes" The raspy voice said as Mabel heard a gun click and her father begging.

**BANG!**

Mabel felt her whole body going limp.

"Hang in there kid." She heard the raspy voice say to her.

**A/N Guys thats just the beginning, what do you think so far? , Mabel will meet the club the next chapter but this is her story, this is the most graphic part in the story promise, I hope you like it.**

**REVIEW :)**

**love hardy101**


	2. Chapter 2

My lovely fans. I'm sorry this isn't an update but a lot is going on in my RL. My dad had a knee replacement done so I'm taking care of him. Along with taking classes on line at night for college. I also have a job. So things are a bit crazy right now.

I promise to update soon. So, please don't give up on me.


End file.
